


One in a million

by get_skittled



Category: DC’s Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ava is the supportive gf cause I said so, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, artist!sara, first fanfic don’t hate, im half asleep oh well, kudos are well appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_skittled/pseuds/get_skittled
Summary: It was opening night of Sara's art exhibition. The exhibit will be here for 3 weeks, but opening night is important. It's important to Sara and that's all that matters. Ava didn't want to miss tonight for anything in the world.





	One in a million

Ava dashed across the crosswalk on to the sidewalk double checking the gallery building before entering. It wasn't that she was late, in fact she was early. She had left her office as early as she could. She made sure not to schedule any appointments for this Friday afternoon, in case it overlapped into the evening. The event had been set on the calendar in her phone, including a reminder.

It was opening night of Sara’s art exhibition. The exhibit will be here for 3 weeks, but opening night is important. It's important to Sara and that's all that matters. Ava didn't want to miss tonight for anything in the world.

Ava's heels clicked as she stepped into the lobby. The gallery receptionist welcomed her with a program of the current shows. She held it delicately, sliding it into her carrying purse. Ava was overwhelmed at the number of people. She crossed to the corridor, failing to spot the blonde anywhere.

The lights at the art gala are bright. The white-walled studio is spacious, but with so many viewers can get crowded at spots. People were socializing while holding clear plastic cups of wine. She followed behind a group still searching for Sara. Ava looked at the art displayed along the wall. Three feet away was a colorful piece made on aluminum. Beside the corridor was glass installation art that was popular with attendees titled: Rotating at 19

She stopped in front of a large installation painting that she had seen several times before. It makes her nervous just seeing the painting out here in the open like this. Ava’s hands are slightly sweaty and she wipes them on the front of her blue cocktail dress. To anyone passing by would think she is just smoothing out the material. 

This one was Ava's favorite, she looked it over still mesmerized by it. It was oil on canvas, photorealistic, depicting a cloud in the sky with an electric lightning bolt shooting through it. The title plate next to it printed: Thunder&Lightning

Sara stood talking with four art collectors by her newest painting. She wore a red strapless dress, the men beside her were in suit and tie. The chance to solidify her connections to the art scene is pivotal to her career, and she thinks its been successful so far. 

while they conversed about an art museum in Chelsea, Sara glanced over everyone admiring the different pieces. Earlier in the day, it was nice to see, had her feeling elated and notable. Sara had always been a bold person and she's confidant in her art. But now as her eyes scan the studio, she feels unsteady. She is unaware of her fingers nervously fiddling with the gold ring on her left hand. 

Through the crowd, Sara can see Ava standing her back to her, in front of the painting. Sara regains internal balance, and the wayward feeling dissipates.

The gallery director turned toward Sara. "I noticed you incorporate primarily violet and yellow in your work."

"Yes, I do." Sara agreed, eyes still on Ava.

The woman beside him spoke. "That is the first thing I noticed about your work. Although, I believe the yellow is more of a gold hue."

 

Sara smiled, "It is definitely my trademark, slightly in each one."

"It suits you well, Miss Lance. It was a pleasure, enjoy the rest of your evening." Sara shook their hands goodbye.

"Thank you, you too."

Sara headed to Ava who was still facing the painting. There was a group next to Ava's left side. Sara stepped to the other available side. Sara greeted her with a 'hey' and taking her hand to pull her to the quieter side of the room.

"Sara." Ava brightly smiled, gave Sara's hand a squeeze and then released it. Ava wanted to throw her arms around Sara's neck and squeal, but she knew she should remain professional for the setting. "I'm so proud of you.

"Thanks, Aves." Sara shyly replied. "You know it's one thing to have my art online, and the small venues I've done before, but nothing as grand as this." 

"I know." Ava smiled proudly at her. "I love seeing it here and seeing other people be able to see it."

Ava had seen all of Sara's artwork before and even helped her decide which works she wanted displayed. There was one abstract acrylic painting she hadn't seen before. The title plate read Condensation from an Exoplanet

"This is the new one you were working on?" Ava took both of Sara's hands and swung them lightly.

“Yeah, surprise! Here it is, honey." Sara laughed.

Ava let go of Sara's hands and thoughtfully gazed over the painting. "Yes, I like it. It's like ... purple and yellow raindrops kissed the canvas."

"Aw, you are my favorite art critic. I get nothing but compliments from you."

"It's a nice title."

Sara bit her lip, pointing to Ava. "It's a nice dress."

Ava blushed. "I get nothing but compliments from you."

Sara cleared her throat. "I still have maybe... a couple hours left here. You should really check out Anthony Hernandez's photography exhibit. It really tugs at the soul. It's upstairs."

"I actually-"

"Excuse me," It was Nadine, the gala curator. Ava had remembered being introduced to her along with some of the other employees the week before. "Mrs. Kwan was wanting to purchase 1961 vol 2."

Sara politely smiled, "Yes, of course. Aves, meet me back here when your done upstairs."

Ava shook her head. "No, I want to stay with you. But I'll get you a drink and find you."

"Ok." Sara replied appreciatively.

Ava headed to the lobby where she had seen the usher handing out wine. It is a task avoiding bumping into others as she weaves through the sea of faces. Ava remembers freshman year at NYU when Sara told her about selling her art.

 

They both were unpacking in their dorm at the start of the semester.

Sara shrugged. "It's taking up too much space. It's what artists do, sell their work."

Ava looked sadly at the 2 boxes filled with paintings sticking out. "I guess I forgot that detail."

Sara grabbed her camera from the bed. "Here, we can take a picture of each one. That way we can look at it anytime we want."

Ava eagerly chose a canvas and set it against the wall. "Be sure to get different angles too!" 

Sara playfully rolled her eyes and tried to hide her growing smile. "That's not really necessary."

“It is!" Ava took a step back from the wall. "We need a view from the left side, then the right like this..."

 

Ava arrives at the lobby and the usher warmly passes her a cup to which she kindly accepts. Then she begins her journey to look for Sara. 

She passed by 5:30, it was a surrealist oil on canvas of a rooftop skyline with the shadow of the human heart (the organ, not the shape) on the roof. Ava noticed a couple speaking next to it, her heart thumped happily and as she walked there was a lightness to her step.

-

It was two hours later, the gallery was nearly empty. The lights were being shut off for closing.

Sara downed the rest of the contents from her cup and put it in the trash bin. She leaned up to Ava and kissed her cheek.

"Tonight was a great night! Ready to go, honey?"

Grinning, Ava intertwined her arm with Sara's and placed her phone back in her carrying case.

"I say to celebrate -instead of the subway- we take a cab." Ava suggested.

"A cab, not Uber though. I don't feel like having some stranger chit chat with me and expect me to rate them 5 stars."

Ava playfully pinched Sara's cheek. "So grumpy, it's called being polite. I called already, it should be outside for us now."

"That's what I want."

Ava whispered slyly, "Also, to celebrate I got us champagne."

Sara's lips curled up. "That's exactly how I want to celebrate. With you." She took Ava's hand. "Thank you for being here for me. It felt really good that you were."

Ava smiled at Sara. "There was nowhere else I wanted to be."

Ava opened the door and they stepped onto the sidewalk heading to their ride.


End file.
